Contemplating Fate
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: A somewhat sequel to my one-shot, The Warrior and the Kitsune. Ryutaro is have nightmares about Battle bladers. It's left him confused about his fate. When he receives a dream about a way to break free, he begins a journey that will change his fate. (Sorry if the summary's bad)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I've been working on this idea for a while now. Besides Dynamis, there's another blader I enjoy torturing: Ryutaro!**

**Dynamis: Finally, she tortures someone else.**

**Me: I wouldn't celebrate yet, this fanfic also has you in it.**

**Dynamis: NOOOOOO!**

Me: This takes place after the selection matches for team Gan Gan Galaxy, but before metal fury. My OC Ranmaru will be in this story, but mostly for flashbacks and minor roles in the beginning. In a way, It's sort of the sequel to my one shot, the Warrior and The Kitsune.

I don't own MFB. Only my OC Ranmaru.

Chapter 1 A date with the girl of steel

_"If you're weak, keep training until you're strong enough to win."_

Ranmaru's words echoed in Ryutaro's mind as he sat up in bed. 6 months had past since the incident with Battle Bladers and the Dark Nebula Organization. His brother had taken care of him for several weeks before allowing him to beybattle in the tournament to represent Japan in the world tournament. Sadly, it seemed fate wasn't on his side.

"Still upset that you didn't make to the next round in the tournament squirt?"

Ryutaro looked up at his older brother. Ranmaru was the total opposite of his brother. Sure they had the same looks; pale skin, dark blue hair, and purple eyes, but their personalities were different. Ryutaro was the quiet, younger brother, while his brother was the stronger, older brother.

"I'm just shocked that I didn't make to the final four," Ryutaro stated.

Ranmaru sighed. "You need to keep training Ryu. You'll make it to the finals next time. After all, it's in your fate little Ryu," he teased.

That was another thing. Ryutaro and Ranmaru enjoyed making jokes with each other. Ryutaro would usually be in a bad mood, and Ranmaru would tease him about his hobby. And all that time they'd use the nicknames they used with each other.

"Not funny Ran," Ryutaro said as he turned over in his bed.

"If you say so Ryu. But I you might want to get out of bed soon. It's almost noon," Ranmaru pointed out.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I got a date with Titania at 12:30!" Ryutaro yelled as he jumped out of bed and into the nearby bathroom, "Dang it! You were supposed to wake me up an 10:30!"

"Not my fault you're hard to wake up Ryu!" Ranmaru retorted from the kitchen.

"Shut up!"

(At the beypark)

"Where is he!?" A girl with silver hair and steel blue hair yelled as she walked around the beypark. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts, a light blue t-shirt with a silver vest, and pair of blue sneakers. Her dark blue eyes were covered by a pair of round glasses that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting Titania. You can blame Ran for that."

Titania turned to see Ryutaro standing behind her, wearing his usual attire. "He woke you up late and said you're hard to wake up didn't he?" she asked.

"Exactly," Ryutaro answered. The Piscis blader had met Titania a few years back, when she had challenged him to a beybattle. He won, and that was what sparked a friendship between the two. After finding out about what happened at Battle Bladers, Titania acted as his trainer until he returned to full strength.

"Well now that you're here, should we begin?" Titania asked, taking out her bey, "I have a feeling that you'll win today."

"Sure," Ryutaro took out Piscis and looked at it. The bey had been repaired shortly after the tournament by Titania. It's spin track glowed with a golden color in the sunlight.

"Alright then. 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" The two beys landed in the stadium.

"Let's start this off with a bang! Kitsune!" Titania called out.

The silver and pink bey collided into Piscis, sending the bey back a few inches. "Strong as ever Titania," Ryutaro stated.

"That's to make sure you unleash your special move. Let's see if you'll do it this time. Keep up the attacks Kitsune!" Titania yelled.

Kitsune kept colliding with Piscis, send the bey back a few more inches until it reached the edge.

"Alright then," Ryutaro reached for his fan, only to remember that it wasn't there. _That's right..._

(Flashback)

_I leave the fate of the world in your hands now Gingka. Ryutaro thought as he tore the fan in two. He walked away from the stadium, but not before looking at Doji. The leader of the Dark Nebula looked at him in disappointment._

I know I failed. But I must be strong in order to deal with whatever Doji's sending. Ryutaro thought as he continued walking away. He lowered his head, but that didn't stop his tears from showing through his hair as he walked down the narrow corridors.

"Ssseems you lossssst."

Ryutaro looked up at Reiji. The serpent blader had a dark and sinister grin on his face. "What do you want?" Ryutaro snarled.

"Sssso you don't know what'sssss about to happen. You lossst, ssssso you have to the pay the price. And after all the effort you put in to sssave little Yu." Reiji taunted.

Ryutaro gasped. He remembered helping the Libra blader escape the Dark Nebula several days ago in secret. Unfortunately, Doji had noticed what had happened.

"What did you do?!" Ryutaro stated.

"Ssssshouldn't you be worried about yoursssself?" Reiji asked.

Ryutaro looked at him in fear as Doji walked over to him and Reiji. "So. It seems you lost little Ryutaro. And this loss came with a price. You won't be able to escape your fate this time.

(End Flashback)

_Not again... _Flashbacks of what happened that day started to flash in Ryutaro's head and he froze up. _Please... No more..._

The Piscis blader fell to his knees as he closed his eyes. _I can't take it... I don't want to relive those painful memories... Someone make them stop... Please..._

"Ryutaro!"

Ryutaro watched as Titania' bey returned to her hand and she rushed over to him. "It happened again didn't it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry... I thought I would be able to do it this time..." Ryutaro whispered, a hand over his mouth.

"Maybe we should just relax for today," Titania stated while helping Ryutaro stand.

"Alright..." Ryutaro said as the two walked away from the stadium. He gave the stadium one last look before sadly looking away.

_For six month now I've been tormented with these nightmares. They interfere with my life, leaving me in the care of my friends and family. How long... How long do I have to live like this?_

**Me: And that's it for this chapter.**

**Ryutaro: Why must you torture me? First The Silver Angels tournament, now this? Why don't you torture Dynamis more?**

**Me: Because It's more entertaining. Speaking of The Silver Angels tournament, I gotta get a move on with the next chapter. I'm having trouble with this chapter.**

**Dynamis: Seriously?! How hard is it to work on a battle between Aguma and an OC!?**

**Me: I had to rewrite it three times so far.**

**Dynamis: And everyone wonders why you're always late with you're updates.**

**Me: That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. Keep an eye out for the Christmas story I'm working on. The First chapter will be up next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Finally! After a few weeks of writer's block the second chapter is done!**

**Ryutaro: And in the meantime, you were busy torturing me in another fanfic. Seriously!? Dynamis is your all time favorite character. Why don't you torture him fore once?**

**Me: Because, this fanfic is more of a hurt/comfort fanfic. And He's getting tortured in the same fanfic too. Anyways, this stories going to have what I call dreamscapes. They're basically the dreams that Ryutaro has. Those will be in italics.**

**Anyways, let's get to the fanfic. I don't own MFB, only my OCs.**

Chapter 2 A Vision

"Sigh... What am I going to do with you Ryu?" Ranmaru asked as he helped his younger brother get ready for bed, "This is the third time in this past month that these flashbacks have happened."

"I'm sorry Ran. I thought I'd be able to push the memories away for once," Ryutaro said as he climbed into his bed.

"Well, maybe tomorrow you'll be able to beybattle without seeing Reiji in your images. Night Ryu."

"Night Ran." Ryutaro said as he closed his eyes, prepared for another terror filled nightmare.

(Dreamscape)

_Ryutaro looked at the scene in front of him. The ground was covered in rocks and boulders that stuck out in the fog filled area. The fog reached the sky, covering the clouds and everything in it's path. But even though it was hidden by the, light of the moon shined faintly in front of Ryutaro._

_"Where am I? Is this a dream?" Ryutaro asked._

_"Fukami Ryutaro..."_

_Ryutaro turned around, only to find nothing there. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Ryutaro yelled, grabbing his bey and pointing it at the fog._

_"I see. The fog blinds you from seeing me..."_

_A flash of amethyst light burst from the fog as a silver and purple bey landed in front of him. Ryutaro looked at the bey curiously._

_That's not what's making the sound. It's coming from something else. In fact... It sounds like the voice it echoing around me. Ryutaro thought._

_"Fukami Ryutaro... Fate has allowed you to connect our paths. You are troubled by a darkness that haunts you to this day, and it blinds you from connecting with your bey." the voice stated._

_A darkness that haunts me to this day. Is he talking about my nightmares? Ryutaro thought._

_"Your bey... It was a gift from you father, who had an odd connection with the sea when he was a boy. That odd connection created the bey that would become your partner..."_

_"Just who are you!?" Ryutaro yelled._

_"The will of the heavens has created a bond between our beys. The answer to your problem is at Mist Mountain, where I can help you regain what is lost." The voice stated._

_"And why should I trust you?!" Ryutaro snapped._

_"It is simple."_

_A gust of wind blew around Ryutaro as the fog started to clear, revealing stars shining brightly in the night sky. The fog revealed a stone temple that glimmered in the moonlight. A figure walked out of the entrance, his form conceiled by the fog. But when the figure stopped in front of Ryutaro, a visible smile appeared on his face. _

_The constellation of Cygnus glowed so bright, Ryutaro had to close his eyes. The ground around him gave way under his feet, resulting in the Picsis blader falling into a dark abyss screaming._

_"We are bladers that allow fate to guide our life."_

Ryutaro gasped as his head shot out of the pillow. _That was some crazy dream. It couldn't be real. Right? _He asked himself.

A light outside the window caught Ryutaro's attention. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and walked to the window. He gasped as he saw a group of stars shining brighter than the rest. The constellation of Cygnus.

Ryutaro's dream came back as heard the mysterious voice whisper in his ear.

_"The light of Cygnus will guide you. I await your presence at Mist Mountain."_

**Me: Cliffy ;) It sorta obvious who the mysterious voice is. Anyways, I hope the next chapter will be up sooner. I'm so sorry that this chapter is short. It sorta acts as the start of what'll be Ryutaro's journey**

**That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
